


we'll be a dream.

by seungbinsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cliche, Crushes, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prom, Sad Hwang Hyunjin, Strangers to Lovers, also hopeless romantic, but he also panics a lot, felix cheers him up, felix is confident gay, hyunjin is just one big panicked gay, implied nohyuck if you squint, pls dont think about predebut felix prom pics, renmin pops in to be annoying, skzdream 00 liners, yeji is mentioned for like one second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungbinsung/pseuds/seungbinsung
Summary: Both failing to ask their crushes out for prom, Hwang Hyunjin and Lee Felix find themselves going to prom together, making the night a promise of a dream.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	we'll be a dream.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfmoonjisung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfmoonjisung/gifts).



> happy birthday, love you! x
> 
> based off this [prompt](https://twitter.com/hyunlixaus/status/1187108800395763713).
> 
> enjoy xx

FELIX

Here’s the backstory:

Felix has been flirting with his friend, Han Jisung and it was only a matter of time before he finally confesses to the older (yes, by a day but Jisung makes it a big deal, okay?). They were close friends and Jisung never showed any signs of rejection to Felix whenever he was clingy or trying to flirt with him. Even Renjun, one of his best friends, would tell Felix that Jisung keeps talking about a guy from their year that he really wanted to ask out for their prom. Sure, it’s dumb to hope, but that’s what Felix did anyway.

So, with all the encouragement from Renjun (and his boyfriend because they deemed one) and a cheesecake in the box that cheesily enough asks Jisung “Will you go to prom with me?”, he knocked on Jisung’s door. When the latter asked what it was for, he just replied with: “Just something I grabbed at work, it was on sale.” 

He was sitting in the dining room while Jisung looked for a knife to cut the cake with. Actually, he's more fidgeting in his seat than sitting, listening to Jisung ramble about their upcoming prom. He wasn’t paying much attention until he heard the words: “Ask Seungmin out for prom” did Felix’s world stop.

“What?” Felix asked, dryly.

Jisung was back now, a knife for the cake in his hands and a sheepish smile visible on his face. 

“Kim Seungmin,” he repeated, more careful with his words. He turned the box towards him, yet to open it, before he sat down facing Felix, “Do you think he’d say yes?”

“I–” Felix nervously laughed, “I’m not sure.”

“Hmm,” he thought. “Hyunjin, you know him right?” (Felix nodded, mind more focused on the cake rather than Jisung’s words), “I asked him if Seungmin had a date, but he said I have to find out myself. Kinda scary, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I bet,” he agreed, still focused on the box that Jisung’s hands were approaching.

Jisung didn’t notice how out of the conversation Felix was being, until he swatted his hand away. He furrowed his eyebrows looking up at Felix but his hand still making its way back to the box, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just, I have to go,” Felix said getting up, holding the box, “You don’t have to eat this. It’s probably trash, it's an old cake.”

“Calm down, Lix,” Jisung chuckled, grabbing his hand away from the box. “I eat whatever kind of cake.”

“Especially cheesecake,” they said in unison. He didn’t seem to notice the difference in their tones and how his voice was brighter and Felix's was dull. Then, he smiled.

Oh, that son of a bitch kind of smile that made Felix like him in the first place.

“Yeah but–” Felix bit his lip as Jisung took the lid off reading the words. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see his crush’s reaction. 

“Oh,” Jisung muttered. Felix peeked with his one eye to look at his friend, his expression still unreadable until he cracked a smile, “I’m sorry, Lix, I–I really was going to ask Seungmin.”

“Yeah,” Felix nodded. “Honestly, I kind of just asked as a friend,” he lied, hoping that Jisung wouldn’t notice how he fidgeted even more on his seat.

“I totally would've said yes,” Jisung admitted and Felix knew he wasn’t lying, but he didn’t know the following words would punch him in the gut, “You’re my soulmate, my twin, my _brother_! I would’ve killed to spend our last prom in high school together.”

Wow. 

_Brother._

He wouldn’t wish for anyone to experience that embarrassment on anyone. Not even if he had an enemy.

Felix laughed bitterly, “Of course, _bro._ ”

Renjun hugged Felix tightly that night. He didn’t cry because he wasn’t hurt. He was just _embarrassed_ that he thought he was obvious enough to be flirting but Jisung only viewed him as a _brother_. 

“A brother!” Felix screamed, “I’m just a _brother_?”

Felix knew Renjun was holding his tongue from laughing and he couldn’t even be angry at him, because he found himself laughing too. It was a good thing that his crush hasn’t developed deeper that it would hurt him, instead he just turned the embarrassment into a joke. Of course it still stung a little bit, but at the end of the day, a simple crush wasn’t going to _crush_ his excitement for prom.

*** 

Not long after Felix found out about Jisung’s plan, he watched it all go down right in front of his very own eyes. Renjun was beside him, hooked under Jaemin’s shoulders featuring Donghyuck complaining, “there should be a rule for P-D-A in this school.” (Jaemin would then bark and say, “Just say you want to P-D-A with Mr. Athlete.” Ending with both of them cat fighting.)

He nudged Felix a bit to see his face, and maybe it both surprised them that Felix really wasn’t uncomfortable with the couple–would they be a couple by then? Even that, Felix didn’t mind. He was happy for him even! He guessed he just wasn’t into Jisung as he thought. 

Felix got up to go to the bathroom before the bell rang for their next block. Instead of heading directly to his destination, he was distracted by someone watching Jisung confess to Seungmin in the corner, as if he didn’t want to be seen. When he made eye contact with Felix, he quickly wiped his eyes and started walking away, and so Felix called after him.

“Ya, Hwang Hyunjin!” he called down the hallway, still running. The taller, Hyunjin, turned around a smile on his face. Definitely fake, but Felix was also in no position to judge.

“Hi.”

“You okay?” Felix asked.

Hyunjin nodded, “Yeah, why do you ask?”

“Isn’t Kim Seungmin your best friend?” Felix arched an eyebrow when Hyunjin winced at his words, “Uh, did I say something wrong?”

The latter shook his head, “Yeah, he’s my best friend.”

Felix didn’t know Hyunjin the very slightest. Sure he’s heard a couple of stories about him here and there whenever Seungmin and Jaemin would hang at his and Renjun’s table, but Felix never really paid much attention to that. He thought so anyway. 

Though now, he was more than intrigued by the boy, especially with the way his eyes were red and hiding behind the shadows while his best friend was getting confessed at.

“You’re in love with him aren’t you?”

Hyunjin winced once more at Felix’s words, but soon he turned it into a bitter laugh, “That obvious huh? Wonder why he never realized.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Hyunjin shook his head, “I got math next period.”

“Me too,” Felix grinned. “But I wouldn’t let you walk in that classroom looking like a mess.”

Felix started walking away from Hyunjin, expecting him to understand that he meant for both of them to skip the class. 

“Jinnie?” Felix called, surprised at how naturally the nickname rolled out. “Come, I know the field is open.”

***

Felix had probably learned Hyunjin’s whole relationship with Seungmin by the time the sun was almost setting. They had spent the last four, maybe more, hours, talking about how he had been desperately in love with his best friend.

He learned that Seungmin would always hold his hand whenever he’s not feeling well. That Seungmin would listen to him whenever he wanted to say something. That even if Seungmin hated skinship, he would still hold Hyunjin tight in his arms whether because he’s a sobbing mess or that he just wanted to cuddle. And Felix could admit that it wouldn’t be hard to like Seungmin. 

As for Felix, he would try to cheer up the older boy. Making snarky little comments here and there, sarcastic jokes leaving his lips to which in return, he would notice Hyunjin’s dimples as he smile and laugh at Felix’s little attempt at making him feel better. 

It slipped from Felix that his crush was the one to ask Seungmin to prom, Hyunjin stared at him with pity and Felix laughed, “Nah don’t worry, I’m fine. I wasn’t in love with him.”

Hyunjin grimaced again, Felix muttered sorry, but he only shook his head.

“Maybe by laughing at the situation, it would help me move on easier.”

Though he was pouring his heart out, Hyunjin never shed a tear all those hours. He just kept his gaze on the horizon, sometimes looking back at Felix whenever he’d say something. While Felix never kept his gaze away from him, there was something about Hyunjin he couldn’t quite place (also he was beautiful, it was a nice view).

Hyunjin usually sat with Seungmin at the front, burying his face from everyone while Felix sat on the back with Renjun. He knew he's also friends with the Lee Jeno, the athlete that Donghyuck has complained enough times for Felix to learn his name. Sometimes he would participate in class, sometimes he’d be zoning off and he would hear Seungmin mumble the answer to him. Felix remembered smiling fondly at their relationship. He would notice how the two are like two peas in a pod, never separated. Seungmin was always there to support Hyunjin in his extracurricular activities and vice versa. 

Maybe he does pay attention to Hyunjin beyond that, but Lee Felix would never admit that; and maybe that’s why he was there, skipping his classes, not checking his phone (that was vibrating every now and then possibly from Renjun’s nagging of _lee_ _felix where the fuck r u?)_ , and just listening.

Why? Felix asked himself that and realized that Hyunjin was looking at him too.

“What?”

“Why’d you want to listen to me talk about how I’m in love with Seungmin?”

Felix shrugged, “I saw you, felt bad, now we’re here.”

“That’s it? No hidden strings?”

The Australian only laughed, “Come on, Jinnie, there’s still some genuine people in the world.”

Hyunjin smiled at that, “Yeah, I guess so.”

They stayed in silence for a little more before Hyunjin scurries to his feet, looking at his phone. He mentioned how his mother had left him a couple of missed calls and voicemails, and Seungmin too, mumbling that it was getting late.

Felix followed him back to the building, leaning on the locker beside Hyunjin’s while he packed–well shove his books in his backpack.

He was right about Renjun’s nagging, but he wasn’t expecting Jaemin to message him too:

 **jaem:** _renjun’s freaking out dude, his short ass is vibrating like a maniac pls text him before i lose my boyfriend 😭_  
 **jaem:** _lol kidding_ _  
_**jaem:** _haha i’m not really, text him._

Eh, he’ll text him later, he thought before shoving his phone back to his pocket turning his attention back to the taller. 

“Jinnie, I’m thinking,” Hyunjin spared him a glance before returning to his bag, shoving everything in. “Your best friend that you’re in love with, and my ex-crush are going to prom.”

Hyunjin hummed, picking his bag up from the floor and finally closing his locker.

“So now they’re dates,” Felix continued, “And we’re dateless.”

“Lix, I really would love to hear the whole explanation, but it's late my mom’s freaking out so what are you trying to say?”

Felix grinned, “Why don’t we go to prom together?”

Hyunjin’s mouth fell but Felix stilled his perfect smile, waiting for a response.

“Come on,” Felix almost whined. “It’d be fun, plus, I really think you’d be fun to hang around with.”

Hyunjin kept staring at him, as if he’s waiting for Felix to say sike.

“Hey, no pressure, just an idea. Think about it, okay?”

Felix patted his shoulder before walking away down to his locker. He wasn’t far from Hyunjin when he heard an “Okay.”

He turned around, eyebrow raised, head tilted, waiting for Hyunjin to continue his thoughts. Hyunjin slowly put a smile on his as well, now shaking less from when Felix had walked away, “Let’s go to prom together.”

***

Felix stands in front of a tuxedo shop with his now date beside him smiling from ear to ear. He must’ve been very excited for the prom. Don’t get Felix wrong, he’s thrilled for the night, but he wasn’t expecting his date to be a sucker for romance.

It’s not meant as an insult. Hyunjin truly was a sucker for romance and he has a whole list to prove it. 

Ever since he was seven, he’s been writing a list of what his goals are for prom. He didn’t fail to mention that he comes back to it every year, refining and changing things, saying “I’ve grown and thought some of them were _too_ cliches” (he only said that because the ones on the list are still cliche. 

Felix noticed that most of his plans mentions a best friend one way or another, so Felix could only assume it was a plan he had if Seungmin for some God’s miracle did return his feelings. Though he reads faster when it’s those points, flush of red on his cheeks trying to just finish the sentence. But Sometimes, Hyunjin would frown reading a point; one in particular was: _tell him how much he’s meant to you in the past decade._

Felix doesn’t dwell on it, he knows Hyunjin wouldn’t want him to. So he just hums, waiting for him to continue on his long list of goals for prom night. You would think by the time Hyunjin goes to his nth point in his goal for prom night that Felix wouldn’t even be actively listening. That’s not the case though. He still manages to make remarks and make snarky comments here and there, and be focused on contrasting a colour up Hyunjin’s skin colour and hair. 

“What do you think of this red one?”

“We’re going red?”

Felix shrugs, “It’s a suggestion. It compliments your skin well.”

Then Hyunjin would hold the tie to his one hand, the other holding the phone up to his face to read his list.

Felix turns around, but stops abruptly to look at Hyunjin again, “Change the song. Make it _I Want It That Way_. _That_ is a love song.”

“My _first dance_ will _not_ be to _I Want It That Way_.”

Felix laughs, turning back around to look for more items they needed to buy for the night. Hyunjin continues listing more things again; make the night amazing, tell your date he looks good, get mom tons of pictures because she wouldn’t stop until she has 300 or more, and the list goes on with basic protocols. Felix had finished looking for ties and hankies, now looking for shoes when Hyunjin stopped reading, and said, “That’s it, nothing else.”

It felt wrong. Felix thinks Hyunjin was lying. There was a hint of tone in his quavering voice that tells Felix that he was lying. He goes through Hyunjin’s list in his head again, basic date and prom protocols, few mentions of confession and going to the rooftop (because apparently rebelling is romantic for Hyunjin), songs to dance to, and yet, something in particular was missing.

Felix smirks at him, settling the shoe back down the showcase, “You’re missing something.”

If Felix wasn’t right with his not-so-well thought out theory–would it even be a theory?–Hyunjin’s rosy cheeks definitely proves that the older was hiding something.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, and quick to change the topic, he points at a shoe. Felix laughs. 

“I think this is a good shoe,” he turns to Felix, “Don’t you think this is a good shoe?”

At this point, it was hard to control the smile on Felix’s face and soon it mirrored onto Hyunjin’s. 

“Stop it,” he says, turning away, a blush even more visible on his cheeks.

“I didn’t say anything!”

Hyunjin turns around to glare at him, though it isn’t at all threatening, just… _cute_. Felix had to mentally slap himself for thinking that and tries to scramble away from the thought by busying himself with another pair of shoes. 

The older boy hums, walking away and looking for the shoe that one of them would actually wear. Though, really the whole store was offering one type of shoe, it’s just a matter of how peculiar you are with what you wear (and no one would even see it). Not even five minutes later, Felix gives up looking at shoes and turns to Hyunjin.

“So you’re a sucker for romance, right?”

Hyunjin gasps dramatically, holding his chest, turning his whole body towards Felix, “I am merely a lover of romance.”

“So…” Felix pretends to think, a new pair of shoes in his hands, “A sucker.”

When he doesn’t reply with anything, Felix puts down the shoe, walking faster to get ahead of Hyunjin this time.

“Don’t you think a way to end a romantic night of prom is no other than,” he turns towards Hyunjin, their chests heaving against each other, “A kiss?”

Hyunjin mindlessly reaches to his side, putting up a shoe in between their faces, “Shoe shopping is boring.” And he walks away without another word. Felix on the other hand, was planted on the ground, his heart beating rapidly.

***

“You don’t want to get _promposed_ in public?”

“Hell _no_ ,” Hyunjin answers, eyebrows furrowed and tone offended that Felix thought he would even want that.

Felix elbows Hyunjin, pointing to the table he found available for them to eat their lunch with his puckered lips. They have officially given up finished shopping for prom, and now resorting to the food court to fill their empty stomachs in.

“But you’re a romantic.”

“Romantics don’t always have to be a showoff, Felix,” he says, putting his tray down across. 

Felix shrugs, “So the way I asked you was fine?”

Hyunjin frowns, “Well, you didn’t really ask.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“You said, and I quote, ‘why don’t we go to prom together?’” he pouts, dipping his fries in his ice cream, “That’s not asking.”

“It’s a _question_.”

“Felix,” Hyunjin whines, finally letting go of the topic. 

They were eating peacefully now. Few comments here and there about their shopping experience, inevitably branching from that to talk about something related, and completely getting off topic. It was as if they were just meant to meet and be friends, Felix felt it was all too good to be some coincidence to have both their crushes (in Hyunjin’s case, the one he’s in love with) to go to prom together for them to meet. And honestly, Felix didn’t mind it one bit. In fact, he was glad it happened.

While Hyunjin was busy with his own food in front of him, Felix was scrambling around his fries on his tray. It’s romantic, right? And it’s cute to ask your date out with a punny fry promposal.

“Hey,” Felix calls once finished and proud of his creation. Hyunjin looks up, Felix turns his tray around and he reads the fries laid out in front of him:

_MY BRAIN IS FRIED. PROM?_

Hyunjin laughs, grabbing some of his fries to answer Felix’s question. The Australian watches as his hair falls softly on his forehead, the smile not falling for one second before he turns his tray himself, and reads out:

_YES_

And they continue to eat in small conversations turning to big ones and something more. Maybe one enjoying it more than the other.

The day was coming to an end. They’ve ordered another set of fries for them to devour themselves too. Talking about how they have to walk to the parking lot, Hyunjin to the bus stop. He said he lived too far for Felix to drop him off and the younger has been trying to convince him for the whole day. Still, no abiding from Hyunjin.

“Would you consider this a date?” Felix asks, shoving a fry in his mouth

Hyunjin stops his tracks from grabbing more fries, a suppressed giggle escaping his lips, “We are eating at a food court, Lix.”

“I told you, I could’ve brought you to a restaurant, but you refused.”

Hyunjin stares at him. Felix stares right back, waiting for Hyunjin to say something. He doesn’t know the boy all that well, but he knows from other human interactions that if someone intensely looks at you, then they have got to say something.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Hyunjin lies again, looking back ahead.

Felix doesn’t pry. If anything, he knows Hyunjin would blurt it out of nowhere anyway. So, he waits for him to slam his hand on the table, disturbing the peace of the fries that lies in front of them.

Which is exactly what was going on right now.

“Did you,” Hyunjin laughs out of panic, “Did you want this to be a date?”

Felix stops his bite midway, staring up at Hyunjin. They reflect the blush on each other’s cheeks, minds scrambling to find an answer or a way to get away from the topic. Hyunjin was the one who initiated the change.

“Never mind, that was stupid. Let’s talk about something else. Uh–”

“What if I do?” Felix interrupts, face serious. Though, Hyunjin gazing back at his eyes immediately made him panic internally. “I mean, we’ll go on a date–like as dates–on prom night anyway, maybe we can consider this as the first, I don’t know, like a practice. Do people do that?”

Hyunjin smiles, holding in his laughter at Felix’s rambling. Felix just hopes that his face wasn’t as red as the ketchup they were using to dip their fries in.

“Well, if this was a date,” Hyunjin starts. “It was a pretty good one.”

Felix beams at that, unable to suppress the huge smile spreading on his face even if he tries to drink out of the straw of his drink.

“Then, I suppose, I have to drive you home, don’t I?”

If it was possible to blush even more than they already were, Hyunjin definitely turned a shade darker, “I suppose you do.”

“And I ask you for a second one?”

Hyunjin, now reflecting the unconcealable smile on Felix’s face, bites his lip before answering, “I might say yes.”

***

The days between that date and the prom night were blurry. Felix tries to participate in class but he always fails to pay attention. He knows he had things due, an exam or two maybe, but more than that, all he knows is that he had been texting Hyunjin way too much than he had expected when he first asked him to be his prom date.

Sure, you should text your date, especially when you haven’t really acknowledged each other’s presence until two and a half weeks before prom night. But, it wasn’t supposed to be like midnight talks (sometimes _way_ past that) that eventually made both of the seniors tired for classes the next day.

Renjun noticed this, eyeing Felix in class while he was trying to stay up. He doesn’t say much, but he did let him nap for a bit. Sometimes, even if he was tired, he would be staring at Hyunjin.

He reminds himself one too many times to stop thinking about it. To stop whatever crush he was forming to the latter. But he still refuses, because liking Hwang Hyunjin was like breathing.

 _What the fuck? Gross_. 

Felix focuses on his teacher, though he can’t say his full attention was on him when his mind was still thinking about his crush with the boy who’s helplessly in love with his best friend. That makes the stupid crush even worse. Two people he liked in a span of one school year and _both_ of them were interested in Kim Seungmin. He can’t even wrap his mind around it, but he wasn’t surprised either. Seungmin is smart, he was nice, he had a charming voice, he could be extremely blunt with his words. He was just admirable.

The Australian sighs, looking down at his notes to which he found a paper Renjun had written on. 

_stop staring at hyunjin u weirdo, focus in class_

Felix rolls his eyes, crumpling the paper and shoving it in his pocket. Finally allowing his mind let go of Hwang Hyunjin and to whatever mathematical equation their teacher had written on the whiteboard.

HYUNJIN

Hyunjin has been staring at himself in the mirror for more than five hours. Give or take. He was unsure of what to do. Prom night in an hour and he was either nervous or excited. Maybe both? But also, his mind was filled with questions. Was he supposed to buy a boutonniere? Seungmin said Jisung got them two, and Jisung was the one driving to Seungmin’s to pick him up. So, Felix must’ve gotten them, right?

Is he supposed to make something for Felix, then? Felix did set up the whole thing, asked him to be his date, everything planned by him. But it felt wrong to not do anything for Felix. Though, Seungmin told him multiple times to relax and just let Felix lead the way. That is what he’s doing with Jisung anyway. 

Hyunjin taps on his dresser, waiting for his phone to light up to indicate Felix texting him that he’s on his way. It only took two minutes before Felix texted:

 **lix:** _on my way :]_

And it didn’t take long either for the doorbell to go off and his mother from downstairs to scream, _“Hyunjin-ah! Your date is here.”_

“Coming!” Hyunjin screams back, looking at himself one last time before heading out to the hallway and to meet his date.

Now, here’s the thing:

Lee Felix is absolutely breathtaking. Hyunjin has eyed him more times than he would like to admit. He’s loud, he’s friends with one of the student council executives, he’s also fairly popular, so it’s hard to not know _about_ him. 

Knowing _him_ though, it’s a different case. 

Hyunjin could list off the times he’d seen him and found him attractive. Objectively speaking, of course. But, Hyunjin has yet to realize what’s more to see pass his freckled face. (Yes, Hyunjin noticed that too.)

Felix was genuinely kind. If he wasn’t, he’d probably just ignore Hyunjin when they made eye contact that day Jisung had a grand gesture for Seungmin to ask him to be his date. He wouldn’t have skipped his afternoon just to listen to Hyunjin go on and on about how he’s hopelessly in love with his best friend. But he did and for that, Felix is kind.

Felix also didn’t have to ask Hyunjin to be his date for prom. Or for them to go shopping for said prom. Yet, he did. And it’s not because it’s out of pity, Hyunjin learned this the hard way. 

He texted Felix if he was doing this all for pity. But Felix rejects the idea, and frankly, he even got offended by Hyunjin’s words. He said that he enjoys Hyunjin’s presence and that he makes good conversations. (And Hyunjin apologized by spelling out sorry with fries on his desk the next day. Also verbally saying it when Felix came to his desk to share the fries he bought.)

So yeah, beside the beautiful face he had to offer, Lee Felix was way more than that.

Once Hyunjin had walked down the stairs, his mother was chatting with Felix, barely even acknowledging his presence until he reached the room, and Felix was staring at him.

Was it a good thing or a bad thing?

“Hey,” Felix says, a smile slowly forming in his face.

“Go on,” his mother encourages Felix, pushing him a little bit and pulling the camera up to her face. Hyunjin is unsure of what was happening until he sees Felix carrying a boutonniere (so he really was getting it).

Hyunjin admires his mother, he would do anything for her. But, she must’ve taken 10 photos per minute ever since Felix knocked on their door and neither Hyunjin nor Felix are having it. It’s not like they don’t want the pictures, but most of them were duplicates of the same smile and pose. Hyunjin thinks there’s probably (if there even is) no difference in the pictures.

“Are you sure Seungmin isn’t coming?” she asks, frowning at the pictures she had taken. “I always have you two take pictures before a dance.”

“I told you,” Hyunjin forces a smile, “Jisung was going to pick him up. They’re dates afterall.”

“Ah, nonsense, Jisungie knows his way here.”

“And Mrs. Kim wants to take pictures of them.”

“I guess,” she still frowns, but when turning to Felix she puts up another smile, “Just a couple more okay?”

Definitely, not just a couple.

Felix is driving now to the venue. Hyunjin kept his hands occupied by playing on the seam of his tuxedo, lightly humming along to the radio.

“So, your mom knows Jisung?”

“Huh?” Hyunjin asks, clearly caught off guard from the sudden break of silence. “Oh yeah, Jisung, Seungmin and I started hanging out as a trio at the beginning of the year.”

Felix hums, ending it there. Hyunjin appreciates that, too, about Felix. He usually knows when to stop, and if he doesn’t stop, it’s usually teasing and not for an uncomfortable topic. And since the topic isn't really uncomfortable (it should be though, he thinks), Hyunjin continues.

“He told me he likes Seungmin. Then Seungmin asked me tips on how to tell a friend he likes him without ruining the friendship,” Hyunjin smiles bitterly, “My heart hoped he meant me, but my brain knew it was Jisung that he meant, you know?”

Felix nods, not taking his eyes off the road.

“Then Jisung asked me if Seungmin had a date for prom, and I said well, you’ll have to figure it out,” he scoffs, “I really set myself up on that one, huh?”

“You just did what you thought was best for your friends. I’m sure they’ll have lots of fun tonight.”

“Is thinking about what’s best for my friends a new way of describing a martyr?”

Felix smies, “Well, who said you’re only to feel pain tonight?”

“Lix, I’m literally going to be in a room and see them flirt all night.”

“Not if you pay more attention to me,” Felix says, now taking his eyes off the road to wink at Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin blushes. But he doesn’t let Felix know that he was bushing by turning his head to make him focus on the road ahead instead. 

It’s hard to not blush whenever Felix was flirting with him. Was it even flirting? Maybe platonical, he’s seen those with Jeno a lot. Though he also knows Jeno does have a hidden attraction for one of the student council executives, he just won’t admit it.

Hyunjin likes to think that he isn’t a bad company. He tends to stray away from his friends, but he’s never one to ignore someone completely. Though right now, he couldn’t help not look at Seungmin and Jisung, whenever they’re somewhere close. He doesn’t actively seek them, no of course not, that’s rude to Felix and to their privacy. However, when they’re 10, probably 15 ft away from him and his date, it’s hard to not pay attention.

But for some reason, Hyunjin wanted to force out a wince. To look away and to be hurt. But seeing his best friend, smiling wide and laughing with Jisung. It felt much easier to smile at them, rather than to sulk at the fact that he wasn’t the reason. Sure, it’s bittersweet, but he would rather see him smile that big with someone he truly does like. And maybe, Hyunjin was just ready to let go of his feelings.

“You know, hand is a disgusting flavour in punch,” Felix comments. Hyunjin looks down at his hand soaked from overflowing the cup with punch. 

He shakes his head, laughing a little and putting the ladle next to the punch bowl. Felix handed him a napkin just beside the cutleries.

“Sorry.”

“Hey, don’t apologize to me,” Felix grins, now grabbing the cup from Hyunjin’s hand, “Apologize to the people who would drink after me.”

Felix downs the drink. Hyunjin stares at the couple on the dancefloor again, a smile still emerging on his face, shaking his head and the smile off before turning his attention back to Felix.

“Hyunjin,” Felix calls, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” and it wasn’t a lie.

“They’re coming,” is what Felix said after. 

“What?” Hyunjin turned around to see Jisung and Seungmin approaching, hands intertwined. He turns back to Felix, “Let’s go?”

“No way, are you crazy? They’re waving at us.”

“Are you serious?”

“Hey guys!” Jisung greets.

“ _Heey_ ,” Hyunjin sing-songs, turning his body towards the couple. Are they a couple? Seungmin hasn’t said anything to Hyunjin, but he also never really asked. Still, best friends tell each other everything without having to ask.

“We’re just here to grab drinks,” Jisung says, hand finally letting go of Seungmin, but making sure he’s right behind him, to know people should back off. 

As Jisung pours a drink into his cup, Seungmin can’t help but smile at the two, “Did we like, interrupted a heated moment or what?”

“What?” both Hyunjin and Felix asked at the same time.

“You’re staring at us like crazy,” Seungmin laughs. There’s no harm in his tone, just genuine laughter to hopefully break the tensed atmosphere.

“Were we?” Felix asks, turning to Hyunjin, who stares back at him. He only shrugs. “Just admiring.”

_Admiring what?_

To Hyunjin, Felix says, “Hey, I got something to show you.” To Jisung and Seungmin he says, “Do you guys mind?”

“No, go have fun, love birds,” Jisung teases.

Hyunjin was unsure of what Felix was planning. All he could think of was his hands intertwined with the boy, running outside to the hallways.

Wait.

The older boy scurries to stop Felix when they were further down the set hallway that wasn’t blocked off for the night. They momentarily pause running, Felix asking “what?” quietly.

“We’re not supposed to be here.”

“I talked to Hyuck.”

“Who’s _Hyuck_?”

“Lee Donghyuck, student council executive?”

“Why?” Hyunjin asks, now focused back on Felix instead of looking around for possible teachers guarding the hallway because, again, they’re not supposed to be there!

Felix smirks, pulling up a key in his pocket. “We’re checking off your hopeless romantic prom list, silly.” (Where did that name come from?) “Now, hurry before someone notices us,” he whispers, restraining his voice.

The taller kept looking around hallways while they were on a run to the door that would lead them to the rooftop. 

It took a lot of tweaks and turns, Hyunjin’s “hurry up, Lix, I think someone is coming!” before finally, their skin was against the fresh air. 

Here’s the thing:

If you’re on a rooftop, with nothing but fresh air, a bright crescent moon and twinkling stars hung up on the sky all visible right where you’re standing, you would appreciate _that_ view, right? Right.

So then why was Hyunjin way too focused on the crescent eye smiles on Felix instead of the crescent moon shining brightly? Rather than staring at the stars above, why is he more mesmerized by the freckles that are sprinkled on Felix’s nose?

He suppose, he doesn’t want to know the answer. 

Felix pulls out his phone, opening his music app to play soft tunes. Hyunjin turns around when he first hears the beat, rolling his eyes because he knew exactly what he was playing. 

“You’re kidding.”

_You are my fire._

“I’m telling you, it’s romantic,” Felix smiles, lending out his hand.

_The one desire._

“I am _not_ having my first dance of prom night to _I Want It That Way_ by Backstreet Boys.”

_Believe when I say._

“It's the _acoustic_ version!” Felix holds his chest dramatically, gasping but still, changing the song to a more desired song for a first dance.

Hyunjin beams at the first beat, smiling even wider once Felix asks for his hand to dance on the rooftop.

It was cliche. But Hyunjin loves cliches. Felix said it was because he watched too many dramas that set him to be a hopeless romantic. 

Hyunjin wasn’t sure why Felix was doing this. Heck, Hyunjin wasn’t even expecting Felix to fully commit to their date. It was an out of nowhere question, he didn’t have to do _any_ of the things he did. So that clearly doesn’t help Hyunjin from not admiring the boy.

“We’ll dance to _I Want It That Way_ later.”

Hyunjin laughs, pulling Felix for a hug, swaying ever so slightly to the melody of the beat. And in the midst of it all, Hyunjin whispers, “Thank you.”

It took a couple more seconds, breathing in a sharp breathe before Felix replies, “Stop being cheesy.” Hyunjin giggles at that. 

They spend the rest of the night on the rooftop. Felix’s friends each came at different times; the pink-haired sneaked them food (forgetting the drink “because it’s hard to carry two punches!”) from downstairs and a smaller boy, which Hyunjin can recall was named Renjun, gave them a 10-minute warning from Donghyuck that the chaperones were going around every part of the school to ensure that no students snuck out of the gym.

Felix was still looking at the stars above, closing his eyes to feel the cold brisk air against his skin properly. Some scientific–probably very bullshitted–explanation that Felix had. He said that by closing one of your senses, you’re more focused on the other. Hyunjin teased him by saying maybe he was a romantic himself too. Felix gasps dramatically at that, complaining that it really was scientific and fool-proof! Hyunjin doesn’t believe it until he closes his eyes himself, and his hand searches for Felix’s. 

Yeah. Maybe Felix is a romantic.

“We should go,” Felix says, quietly.

Hyunjin nods.

***

Once they step foot in back to the gym, Felix’s friends greet him, now with Donghyuck and Jaemin (pink-haired didn’t bring punch at the rooftop) complaining about how he was “third wheeling and I’m sure Lee Jeno has been eyeing you the whole night.” To which Donghyuck would blush, but still nonetheless attack Jaemin.

“Hey, thanks, by the way,” Felix tells Renjun, handing him the key. “I’m not gonna wait for them to stop fighting.”

“Eh,” Renjun smiles, “I’m glad you had fun.” Quietly, he mumbles to Felix, but Hyunjin doesn’t miss it, “Tell him, okay?”

Felix doesn’t agree, instead he hits him playfully on the shoulder, dragging Hyunjin behind him, their hands not letting go for one second.

“Hey, love birds,” Jisung teases from behind them. Felix rolls his eyes, threatening to hit Jisung but laughs nonetheless. Hyunjin tries to not let the blood rush to his cheeks. “Heard y’all went up the rooftop?”

“No way!” Seungmin comments, clearly unaware of the situation. “You’re actually letting Hyunjin cross off his hopeless romantic prom list?” (Again, _where_ did that name come from?)

“You know about it?” Felix asks, tone different from the past words he’s said the night of.

“Of course I do, Hyunjin and I had a list from elementary for it,” Seungmin laughs. “Jisung has been trying to cross things off of it too.”

“I am not!” Jisung justifies.

“Explain why you’ve been holding my hand the whole night then,” the younger provokes, a smirk lingering on his face that only made Jisung blush.

“Okay, maybe I am trying, but I’m a romantic!” Jisung turns to Felix, “I suppose Lix is too.”

“Am not!” he defends. Jisung mocks him and Hyunjin just stares. 

He’s not one to jump to conclusions, but he knows that Jisung was only trying to cross off Seungmin’s list because he wants to impress him. So, would that mean Felix was too?

Before Hyunjin continues off his thought, the microphone shrieks through the closed space, sending the students to cover their ears. Jisung still didn’t let go of Seungmin, but he flicks his ear so that he can cover his own ears from the horrifying shriek.

“Sorry about that,” Donghyuck starts and reads off his paper. 

He thanked the staff and students for coming, also the chaperones for volunteering their time to make sure everyone follows the rules. Hyunjin felt Felix laughing at that, so he tightens his hold in his hand and he yelps. Continuing from his thanks, he went beyond and thanked the DJ, the organization, and the catering. To finish it off, he starts to call on the invited former Prom King and Queen to announce the new receiver of the said award.

See, Hyunjin doesn’t care about Prom King or Queen. Sure, he’s a romantic and he _loves_ cliches, but he would never want the center of attention to him. But when Felix’s name was called to be Prom King, Hyunjin eyed him immediately. Felix's eyes widens upon hearing his name. He grins at Hyunjin, squeezing his hand one last time before walking up the stage where the previous crowned king stood. 

And when they announced the Queen, Hyunjin couldn’t help but fidget on his chair. Mind alarmed too when he heard the first word to come out with Hwang, but hearing it end with Yeji did his mind calm down. 

Watching Felix and Yeji dance in the middle, laughing wasn’t an image Hyunjin thought he’d be jealous of. Was that the right word? Hyunjin wasn’t sure. All he knows was he’s never hoped to be king anyway, so why was he so staring intensely at the couple dancing?

“Hey,” Seungmin distracts him from the side. Jisung was minding his own business, swaying side to side with the beat. “Don’t be so jealous.”

Hyunjin turns to him, “What?”

His best friend laughs, “I can see Felix reassuring you with every turn, and you’ve been staring at them so much, you’re practically drilling something into their skulls.”

“Shut up, Min.”

Seungmin only laughs more, pulling Jisung towards him. Maybe he was right. Hyunjin had been painfully staring at them dance and it was awkward now that he realized. Does Felix realize he’s been treating him differently that night compared to the days before then? No, he wouldn’t have. If he did, he would’ve automatically teased him.

Hyunjin waits for the dreadful three minute song to end. Once that three minute is done, Felix can come back to him. No, he’s not jealous, he just wants a company. It doesn’t help that his best friend has been flirting with Jisung beside him, and Felix’s friends on his other side. 

Not soon enough (definitely dramatic), the song ends and Felix has yet to return. He walked Yeji back to her table with her friends. If Hyunjin had paid attention, he would notice how Yeji held her friend’s hand underneath the table, smiling lovingly, but he was more focused on his date, gesturing one finger up and soon he was out of sight.

“Stop sulking,” Seungmin whines, rocking Hyunjin’s body back and forth. 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes in annoyance, “I’m not sulking.”

“Felix literally went to the bathroom and you’re _pouting_.” Hyunjin pouts even more. “See!”

“Focus on your date, will ya?”

Seungmin hums, holding his date closer to his arms, head still turn to Hyunjin and teases, “Jealous?”

“I hate you,” Hyunjin laughs, pushing his best friend slightly.

Felix returned to their table, asking what he missed. Hyunjin told him nothing much, but Seungmin was ready to tease him again, if only Hyunjin didn’t cover his mouth, a sheepish grin on his face. 

The crown was set on Felix’s hair, messing up the way he had styled it earlier. Hyunjin supposes it really didn’t mess his hair, it just slightly pushes some of his hair down, but it wasn’t messy. If it was messy, it was a cute kind of messy. Hyunjin brushes that thought out of his mind and just chats with Felix. Anything to not think about how his hair falls perfectly on his forehead and how he looked so beautiful and ethereal and–yeah he's going to stop there.

And then.

“You’re kidding,” Hyunjin deadpans.

Felix, on the other, was smiling wildly, “Hey, I fulfilled your dream of rooftop,” he says, pulling Hyunjin up with him, “Watching the night sky, dance to slow music…” he lists on.

“Now,” he says, now facing Hyunjin, “Time for you to fulfill mine.”

“Your prom dream is to dance to _I Want It That Way_?”

“I never said I was a romantic, Jinnie.”

“Agree to disagree.”

Felix shakes his head, “Let’s just dance.”

So, they do. 

And perhaps, neither of them wanted to end the night of their dream.

***

“Thank you,” Hyunjin says, turning around to Felix, who was walking closely behind him. 

Prom ended a couple hours ago. Though instead of going right back home, Jisung had invited them to the 24/7 breakfast diner for a complete high school experience. Hyunjin thought it was dumb, but he did actually have fun eating pancakes this late of the day. (It just hits differently when you eat breakfast food at night, okay?)

“It was my pleasure, Jin.”

It was an awkward beat once Felix finished his sentence. For someone who loves romance and cheesy endings, Hyunjin definitely isn't one to know what the next step is for a date. 

Until he follows through his instinct.

He leans in to Felix, pressing a soft, chaste kiss on his cheek. Felix chokes out a small gasp, not moving on spot until Hyunjin’s plump lips left its warmth on his cheek. 

“Text me once you’re home safe.”

Felix barely nods, before they both turn around to open different doors.

Hyunjin was one step away from entering his house, something inside him telling him to drop everything and do one last thing with Felix to conclude the night they made as a dream. It doesn’t take long for him to realize what he was thinking of.

He walks up to his date, grabbing his wrist back, and pulls him closer. Hyunjin rests his hand on his cheek before asking, “A seal to a night’s dream?”

Felix beams, enclosing the gap between their breaths. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i want it that way got stuck in my head more times than i'd like to admit while writing this.
> 
> 2\. i think this is my first fic where i dont pull on a flashback/timeline so that was fun to explore
> 
> 3\. i'm canadian and we don't do proms, so everything was based off our grad banquet
> 
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/seungcentric)


End file.
